Microprocessor-based electrical power distribution equipment such as switchgear, switchboards, panelboards, motor control centers accumulate considerable amounts of information concerning the electrical distribution systems to which they are connected, as well as the power equipment itself. A common requirement for such equipment is the performance of regular maintenance and the generation and maintenance of up-to-date records of all testing and improvements performed. This is currently done via manual means or by entering data into a computer-based “maintenance log”. These can be misplaced or mismanaged, with uncertainty regarding which documents reflect the official records, which is the latest copy, who is responsible for a given entry in the log, etc.